Evanata
Late 21st Century Birth After the first success of manipulating human strength to above and beyond, HGE decided that the next step in Project Osyka was to develop a subject that could bend the very will of the elements themselves. In 2081, HGE began working on the new creation, splicing genes and conducting research at the Florida Research Center for 3 years, until the the cells were then implanted into "Subject Zero" to develop the embryo. The subject was born in November of 2085 AD, and was placed in a stasis cell where it could be observed and studied. The subject was dubbed "Apolloyn Osyka", and during the tests run over the next few years, it had proven to be a success as it had high levels of upper brain activity that would allow it to manipulate the element of fire. Training Apolloyn was awakened from his stasis cell on January 1st of 2093 AD, and right away he began his military training with his brothers Glacies and Goliath. For the next 8 years, his daily Monday to Saturday schedule would start with early Physical Fitness Training at 0500, Basic Human Studies Class at 0800, Military Training and Leadership at 1200, Military History at 1700, Special Powers Training at 2000, and Stasis Analysis at 2400 hours military time. On Sundays, Apolloyn and his brethren would recharge themselves for a few hours, and then spend the rest of the day with free time to do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed on base and were ready for training at 0500 on Monday. Apolloyn, like his brothers developed an alias that he picked up from a popular cartoon show that him and his brothers watched on Sunday. His favorite character was the superhero Evanata, and despite being picked on by his brothers for picking a girl's name, he didn't care and the name stuck. War at Last World War In the 3rd World War, the Penumbra Alliance invaded the United States, and the Marines knew that if they were able to establish strongholds, then it would be extremely difficult to push them out. On the following day, at 0400 hours, December 9th, Evanata departed from the Florida Base to San Francisco, with the mission to remove Penumbra from the city. At 1100 hours, Evanta jumped from the cargo plane about 150 miles away and used his fire powers to create "afterburners" and accelerate towards the city at hypersonic speed. He was upon the the Penumbra ground forces in less than 5 minutes, and began using his powers to create tornadoes of flame that swirled around the city. The city soon became engulfed in a massive firestorm, and the Penumbra forces were in a state of hysteria as they could not escape at all, as the asphalt on the streets was now a searing liquid that soldiers would get stuck to inside of and be cooked alive. Vehicles were melting and smoke was suffocating those hiding in the bunkers or massive skyscrapers. Evanata didn't he have to do anything at that point, as the fire had a life of its own, but he didn't see nor hear the massive explosion behind him that knocked him unconscious instantly. The explosion was caused by his brother XtremEvan overloading down in Los Angelos, and it brought a swift end to the war. Re-Activated Evanata was brought back to the Florida Research Center, where he was treated for massive damage and head trauma from the explosion. He was back online in 2111 AD, and he worked with the new government, the Alliance of Humanity and fought for them. His training schedule was in general the same, but he went on multiple combat ops, solo and with his brothers. Many people were still not used to the idea of one whole nation encompassing all of humanity, and ethnic riots and terrorist activities happened a bit too often. Evanata was used more as a police officer than a full-fledged combat soldier, but he performed his duty extremely well. Shipped Off On the day of March 5th, 2128 AD, after much dispute between the higher-ups of HGE, the decision was made to shut down Project Osyka for good. On the following day, the Osykans were put into an induced coma by remote-order, and then packed into cryo-stasis pods for shipment. HGE planned on moving the Osykans to one of the new facilities in the LGA System where further observation and minor experiments could take place without interfering with Earth operations. The frozen super-soldiers were taken to an underground laboratory underneath the HGE Sirius Office Building, the tallest skyscraper in downtown New Sedna, on Planet Taue. The Osykans remained in cryo-sleep for over a decade until they were re-awakened for a new large-scale conflict, and they would play a huge role in the coming battles. TF92 Joining the Rebels On the morning of September 28th, 2142, Evanata was re-awakened by Dr. Sandifer who had an emergency matter for him and his brothers. Sandifer exclaimed that there was a huge fight going on outside, and that he needed the Osykans to escort him out of the city. Evanata obliged, and him and his brothers busted out of the office building to witness a huge battle between Alliance soldiers and rebels taking place right in front of them. However, they began to take fire from Alliance soldiers who were startled at the Osykans smashing their way out of the building, and the Osykans gave the proper military response: Kill all Hostiles. Evanata and his brothers were able to assume that the Alliance was their enemy, as those were the guys shooting at them, so along their way to the Northern gate of New Sedna to escort Dr. Sandifer, they would pulverize any Alliance member they saw in their path. In less than 10 minutes, they went from the downtown center of the city to outside the city limits and were now en route to Starport Edna, where they would get off of the planet. However, a group of rebels who witnessed the fighting skills of the Osykans intercepted them and pleaded for their help; asking them if they would join their cause against the Alliance regime. The Osykans, always looking for an excuse to kill and plunder, took the offer immediately. Across the System Evanata and his brothers formed the CLF Special Forces fighting unit known as Task Force 92. Throughout the years of The Civil War the team grew in size, and Evanata got along with his new teammates rather well, except for a small few for whom he was indifferent to. Evanata fought the Alliance across the whole LGA System for over a decade, but in August of 2151, his whole life suddenly changed completely. Plans for Greatness New Command On August 6th, 2151 AD, Evanata learned that his brother Bane was killed in action over Planet Ion. Evanata, being very sensitive, easily went up in a burst of emotion, and XtremEvan literally had to carry him to his room and comfort him. XtremEvan had in fact killed Bane, as he posed a threat to his future plans and he just didn't like him that much anyway. XtremEvan became the new commander of Task Force 92, and everything was going as planned. Trusted XtremEvan began interviewing a few select members of Task Force 92, as he wanted to know whom he could trust in helping him create the Osykan Dynasty: The Epsilon Empire. XtremEvan interviewed Evanata last, and brought him in under the plan. He explained everything that he was going to do, and stated that he needed Evanata's help in creating the empire. Evanata was a bit cautious, as he knew that his brother was a true psychopath and he did not like the idea of having to kill his own men after he had served with them for so long. But he knew deep down that XtremEvan would kill him if he refused, and what was he going to do after the war anyway? He didn't have any plans, but his brother did and was prepared to fulfill them, so Evanata took the offer. XtremEvan guaranteed that Evanata would get a top job once the empire was ready, and Evanata prepared himself for the next major step of the plan: ending the war, and most of the human population as well. Commitment On March 15th, 2152 AD, it was time to carry out the plan. Evanata called all hands to the mess deck on the Sunhawk, and those who were in on the plan knew not to come. As soon as everyone was inside, Evanata had the doors sealed and quickly incinerated every single one of them. It was sickening, but it was the easiest part of the plan in comparison to what the others had to do, such as killing the 36 billion innocents on Earth. Evanata regrouped with XtremEvan, Schpein, Commando Chris, Chaos, and Hyperion in the Sunhawk's command center, and began going over the next phase of the operation. It disgusted Evanata how they could all talk so lightly of death, even make jokes about it, but he kept it to himself. XtremEvan was in fact surprised that Evanata had pulled through and carried out his commitment, but what happened next was even more unexpected. Right before XtremEvan left to retrieve his heir, inter-dimensional portals were opening all around the ship and "demons" began invading the Sunhawk. Evanata was required to stay in the command center to coordinate the troops, but he knew that the men couldn't handle the monsters themselves, and against direct orders from XtremEvan he unlocked the gate to the command center and went out to help the CLF soldiers. If it wasn't for him, the whole ship would have been overrun, and he even though he disobeyed his orders, XtremEvan was once again impressed by his brother. He had truly earned his respect and trust, and XtremEvan had the perfect job for him once they got back to Planet Venglar. Supreme Commander Ceremony On April 12th of 2152, the Epsilon Empire was created, and XtremEvan soon began to be known as Emperor XtremEvan. Evanata wondered what was in it for him, and he got his answer the following day, as he was sworn in as the Supreme Commander of the Epsilon Armed Forces during the inauguration ceremony. Evanata swelled with pride, and carried out his new job with great efficiency. XtremEvan knew that Evanata would make a great commander because he cared about his men, even if he took it a bit too personal at times. Evanata molded the EAF into the ultimate fighting force over the next few months, and it would pay off as a new war would soon arrive over the horizon. First Battles Evanata got his first taste of being a commander under fire during the Arktavia Assault in November of 2153 AD. Throughout the whole battle, he was able to keep his cool and wipe out the entire invading force with swift and decisive action. He then planned and launched a quick counter attack that sent the Demithians reeling back in horror as their main continent was almost completely destroyed by the crumbling Sunhawk. Evanata's skill as a commander was never questioned, and the war would have been over quickly if it wasn't for massive interference from outside parties, such as the Society of Chaos and the Force of Impeachment. XtremEvan was never disappointed by his brother's actions, and he knew he had made the right choice in picking him. Current Days Evanata is currently the supreme commander of all of Epsilon's military forces. He controls and has access to every weapon, soldier and starship under the Epsilon flag in the LGA System. He resides at the massive military base Chandelier Fortress located at the north pole of Planet Venglar, where he commands his forces in battle across the sector. Personality Although Evanata has a very commanding and controlling presence like his brother, Emperor XtremEvan, he has quite an emotional connection to the battlefield. He may not show it, but he cares deeply about the men and women serving him and the empire. After a battle involving heavy casualties on the Epsilon side, Evanata often has emotional breakdowns, ranging from simply being really quiet and solemn to rampaging like a madman throughout his HQ. Despite the few emotional outbreaks, Evanata is a cool, calm, and logical person, which makes him an excellent commander for Epsilon. His current girlfriend, Carol Smith, also plays a huge role in his life and helps to keep him sane throughout the chaos of war. Evanata is also probably the only Osykan that does not have a subconscious joy in killing others, as he is sickened by death. Like other humans, the only way he can stand to kill others is by "De-humanizing" them; making them seem like less than living creatures and more like maggots that need to be exterminated at all costs. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinetics/Heat Resistance HGE was successful in developing Evanata with pyrokinesis, and flame conjuring capabilities. Evanata can ignite any known substance within a few meters of him by simply thinking about it, even non-flammable materials. Once the fire is started, he can bend it to his will, by changing it's temperature and direction. With this amazing power, the possibilities are limitless for him; he can use the flames as afterburners, propelling him up to incredible speeds, or swirl them around a massive area creating large firestorms that are capable of consuming entire cities in flame. The fire he creates is fueled by his mind, meaning that it does not need oxygen or any other catalyst to burn at all, just a substance to get it started. This also means that there is a limit to his capabilities, as creating too much fire can put stress on his mind.